Marry Me
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "I'll do everything in my power to keep us together, West. Anything and everything." A soft sigh left his lips. "Just to keep you here."


**A/N: I've had this done for a week now, but just getting around to posting it. Kind of storing fics for future reference just because I've been working so slow lately.**

**Anyways, another good ole dose of Roy/Wally because no one really ships it enough.**

**Disclaimer: This would be canon if I owned it.**

* * *

_Marry Me_

"God, Wally, marry me."

First instinct: pull away. Fast. Wally scrambled away from Roy as quickly as he could, covering his bare body with sheets the best he could. "Wh-What?" he asked, jade eyes wide and stunned.

Roy was tired, his mind was muddied, and he'd had a few drinks at least, but he was perfectly in his right mind upon offering. "Marry me."

"Roy," he began, breath catching in his throat, words seemingly choked, "really, I know it was great, bu-"

The archer stretched himself out on the bed, a blanket still covering most of his nakedness; rock-hard abs still showed in the faint morning light. "I'm serious, Wally. I want you to marry me."

It wasn't that he feared commitment. Wally was generally the first one on board for anything, meaning bandwagons were always his best friends. He had no problems with his sexuality. His parents did, but that would never effect such a decision. But it was more of a reluctance to really make a decision so rashly and suddenly that made him pause. He felt exposed under his fellow redhead's analyzing stare. "No, Roy-"

"Hear me out," begged Roy, dragging his way across the bed, closer to where Wally was sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Listen, please, this can work, I promise. Walls, I love you, and I mean that."

He was so exposed. Wally's green gaze swept the floor for his briefs, hoping to find them nearby. "I love you too," murmured the speedster almost breathlessly. "But-"

Those azure orbs glowed like the moonlit ocean. "I know you're only sixteen and everything about this is illegal, but I don't mean ceremony and all that junk right now. It sounds crazy, but if you'd just promise me that there's no one else, that'd be enough for me. Then later-"

"Really, it's a lot right now," protested Wally quietly, hating how he had to crush his lover so coldly. "And I'm way too young, even to just be-" His lips moved and his eyes strayed as he searched for the right word. "-engaged."

"We already practically live together," reminded Roy, voice soft and smooth and he leaned closer. He was close enough to reach out and, while propped up on one elbow, run his fingers along Wally's bare chest. "And we're perfect together, everyone knows it. I'm a shitty cook, you can cook anything. I can budget, you know how to spend. You take care of me, I take care of you. And let's be honest: the sex is great."

He shivered under Roy's touch. A smile kissed his freckled features. "Roy..."

"There's not a lot of cash around here right now," Roy continued, voice actually growing timid and reluctant at the sound of another whine escaping Wally while those fingers trailed up towards his neck, "but I can get another job and get you a ring. Eventually." He caught the younger ginger by the elbow and pulled him back into bed, making Wally squeak in surprise before he was pulled flush against Roy's beautiful, naked form. The archer wasted no time in pressing his lips to Wally's desperate for that promise, for something solid between them.

The way he loved Roy was beyond words. He needed Roy more than air; he woke up asking for his boyfriend in a usually empty room. Everything that was ever on his mind was linked to Roy in some way. And when they kissed...

Desperate was too weak a word to describe how Roy's lips begged for Wally's to respond upon contact. Once the younger had answered, Roy began to run his fingers through his lover's hair. The other hand pinched and played at the freckled neck, making Wally yelp a little every time a soft or sensitive spot was hit. The archer knew how to work his delicate toy in all the right ways.

Any sense of coherency evaporated from Wally's tired, shocked mind. All he knew was where Roy was, where he was, and how compromising it all was. After drawing an end to their kiss, he tried to talk some sense into the archer while the blue-eyed man began to line kisses along his freckled neck. "I just don't want it to end badly."

"It won't," promised Roy desperately, words ragged as they were murmured in the younger boy's ear. "I'll do everything in my power to keep us together, West. Anything and everything." A soft sigh left his lips. "Just to keep you here."

With a whining insistence, Wally said, "Roy, you have commitment issues."

"I would never hurt you." His voice was a mere breath.

He really felt high; some kind of hope swelled in his chest, yet a part of him struggled to choke it. Everything inside of him was becoming a confusing vortex of abandoned emotions: adoration, pride, lust, pain, passion, fury. Wally sought to conquer them all and find only one in the end of it all.

"We'll get out of this dinky little apartment," insisted Roy, words rolling off his tongue fast and smooth, "and we'll find a house. Picket fence and all. Get a dog, name it Flash or something classy. We'll have a coffee maker, because Dunkin' Donuts sucks. And we'll live near a buffet place for you or something. Maybe a nice taco joint." He swallowed hard and met Wally's childish gaze; he even pecked the boy's soft mouth for a heartbeat. "I want to marry you, Wally, what part of this aren't you understanding?"

There was a light scoff. "The part where it all works out."

Roy sucked another kiss from those perfect lips, and, upon pulling away, he gave another plea. "Marry me, Wallace Rudolph West."

"Roy..."

"Please. I'd give you the world if I could." He sounded so sappy. And he wasn't even hungover. Maybe he was still running off the adrenaline of their last romp. "Wally, I won't leave you alone. I love you too much to ever think about leaving."

A pause. A whimper loosed itself from his throat as Roy's fingers grazed his abs, dipping a bit lower as well. Smiling and shivering, he leaned in and kissed the elder redhead, drawing his fingers up into the archer's hair and through the beautiful auburn. "Yes," he barely managed while gasping for a quick breath of air.

It was Roy's turn to pause; he had to pull his tongue out of the speedster's mouth to form coherent words. "Yes?" he asked again, cerulean eyes widened in a pleasant mix of shock and joy.

"Of course, Harper." And he dove back in.

* * *

**A/N: Can't you tell I'm deprived? Please, all the fans out there, help me in expanding the shipping for these two. Write more!**

**Anyways, reviews and feedback would be great. Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


End file.
